Kassa: The black begining
by SuniMoon
Summary: A 14 year old Eyrie living at the citadel found a dark magic relic from ages ago. Soon strange things began to happen....rated pg for safety. I think it might be g
1. glowing darkness

Dark clouds surounded the floting citadel evey moment. Dark light casted shadows on the wall. Through the corridores and hallways of the castle, a girl ran to her room to avoid the world around her. It was no different then any day, another boy jumping on his kass charm, another hising dakonack,Another look in the mirror, just another day of reaturing her self that a name ment nothing.And she sat and stared at an old letter from a friend, "Dear Kassa" it read, thats all she could think "Kassa""Kassa""Kassa" that name...she looked at her fur and sighed with releaf, it was green, it was normal. she sighed again and quoted, aloud, "whats in a name,that wich we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet" ,then she thought...she was not a rose. She was a thorn.

Evil, in a glittery form

"Kassa! Kassa! darigan is leaving today!",called a darigan Aisha, she looked very concerned and paced the castle floor.

"Why...Why Star! tell me now!", the girl eyrie yelled, her feathers standing on end.

"Calm down...I'm starting to get why your named Kassa"

"Well I'm not related to him and I don't get Why some Ol' Hag Named me after him!"

"Kassa your 14 I don't get why your so...so...well your always having out bursts!...your just the kind of person to throw some one off the castle."

"Oh really..." she said pouting,"Well I think some one forgot they're yonger then me. Darigan is leaving, and this can only lead to chaos!" She was now fuming, her green hare was hanging messed up in her face. She knew Darigan was her only defence.

He was the ruler who protected the land and if he left...even for a day,she would be completly helpless. And then She stormed off to her small room. That was when she saw it, something green...something glowing, a small shard. At that point she notised there was a large hole in the window, then she relised that the night before she thought she heard glass shatter. She picked up the shard in wonder... There was something strange about it...something evil.

"Kassa! I'm sorry!", called the Aisha,who was again pacing. Kassa quickly tucked the green shard in her pocket, as not to let star see it.

"I'm sorry too Star,Gotta go now! By!", she cried. Running full speed to her room.


	2. Leaving

Quikely throwing her clothes and other belongings in her bag-and not forgetting to tuck the small shard in a side conpartment-she packed her things. Through the twisting halls she ran. Strangely, she could not shake the feeling of being wached, there was some one...some one waching her leave. When she reached the out side of the castle she heard them...foot steps...they stopped when she stopped and ran when she ran...someone WAS following her! She ran as fast as she could-her follower sped-up too-then she turned around with a jerk. Expecting to see her enemy taking a last minute turn to get away-she was shocked...thare was nothing...a chill ran down her spine all was silent...too silent. No foot steps,not even foot prints! She didn't feal like she was being wached,in fact, she felt like the only person is the world! She ran to the edge of the castle. staring down she thought about the drop. how many neopets had bean to that fall...from Kass. She shivered at the thought of him, then pulling her self togather... jumped. She let her self fall for a bit then spread her wings, they were beuatiful and glittered as she fell through the Sky. It was not a long way and She soon landed on the lush ground of Meridell. Every one stared - she new they would- they wached her flight down. She could only think they hated what they saw-but she was wrong.

They saw an amazing girl eyrie with long floing hair that fell to her waist, she had a long light blue dress and a white vest and her wings were out spread and sparkling in the light. she walked down the dirt road and headed south/west,something drew her in that direction,she passed the castle and sudenly thare was a flash of light it blinded her but left as quickly as it came,but her suroundings were diferrent...strange.


	3. The land in Ruin

The castle stood in runes and she couldn't help but say aloud,"Did a nova strike this place?"

She looked up in the sky for the citadel, but thare was nothing in site, everything was gone...

But despite the mystery something still drove her in her south-west direction.Sudenly she heard voices and quickly hid behind the castle,Or, should I say, what remaned of it. She whated and soon the voices became louder:

"And these are the runes of Meridell castle." the woman pointed in Kassas direction, not wanting to be spotted, she ducked lower.

"Meridell was truly an amazing land! There used to be floting castle rite above Meridell, it was the Darigan Citadell!". At this point most of the neopets shot pictures of the runes but the clueless ones shot pictures of the empty sky.

"Lord Darigan was a HORRIBLE creture, and boy was he greedy, he stole things from merridell you know! But that was long ago...And that concludes this historic trip...Go buy suvaneers!"

Kassa shudered and thought how much she'd like to clobber that lier- she was wrong- the meridellians were the theives! She got up and ran hour, after hour, after hour until something told her to stop. She was now in front of a huge woods. The wind lightly blew through the trees as if saying"commmmmeeee innnn...", and Kassa obayed it. She walked through the woods then felt them... eyes waching her, the same eyes, exept now they seemed weary. Tired. She ignored them and kept walking. The wind drew her deeper and deeper until she saw lights, an old mansion sat on the hill, she looked up at for what seemed like an hour.

"Don't you just love the house?", Kassa jumped at the voice

"Oh..sorry! I didn't meen to scare you" the cloked figure said. Kassa hesitated then responded,

"Its Ok...the house is kinda nice so is the town...Who are you?"

"My name is suni,whats youre's?" Kassa hesitaded again. She hated her name and hated peoples reactions to it but then she relised if,...maybe... she was not in her time. Then maybe, just mayba Suni did not know about Kass.

"what year is it?" Kassa yelled

Sunimoon paused, she was stunned by the question.

"You ok girl?", She asked,sounding concerned, "Its year 7."

"Ok, thanks! My names Kassa." The pleased Eyrie said. Suni wore a shoked look again,

" Kassa! Like Kass? What if! And you don't know what year it is? You MUST be time traveling! c'mon! noramally I'm incharge of special misions but now its Jinkies's job, you've got to meet her!" Kassa jumped,but was far to interested to leave.

"Who?",She asked.

"Jinkies! Jinkies is her name! my partner-partner of Pokemona! We reacently got news that a piece of Kass's Charm still exists! That in your pocket! thats it!" Kassa looked ot her pocket, to her suprise the shard was sticking out! Almost as if pulling its self to Suni.


	4. chilly ride down spider lane

Sudenly a large Eyrie arived, it was beuatyful,blue,and muscular.

"Icy...Blue...Breez..." Kassa said with out knowing why.the eyrie responded

"Yes...That is my name..." She said, her voice Angelic"you've come a long way...get on my back...you don't nead to walk or fly you know." She lowerd her wings, and right away Suni got on.

"C'mon Kassa!" Suni said. Kassa was shocked she knew the eyrie? She thought for a bit and then got on,and Icy rocketed up into the sky!

she flew high above the woods and then landed at a street sign reading:"Spider Lane" Icy walked down the road, her feet froze the ground were she stepped,leaving an ecence of winter. She kept walking until she reached a small house. In bold letters the door read:"Jinkies70" Suni knocked on the door and another blue Creature came. Kassa had never seen anything like it and she couldn't keep the words in

"What are you?"Kassa asked it

"Im a Yurble" She giggled,and in a mocking voice said, "And your an Eyrie I presume? You should Know about Yurbles we kick Eyrie tails! My ancester was The Yurble raider him self, fast lil' guy he was! He broke Kass' talon you no! Mom! Suni's here and Icys back to!"

A Faerie came runing in, her wings glowed like fire and her dress glowing Red.

"Suni! what are you doing in a cloke! You look like the very Greed, Ambition and Revenge that Sparks a war!" the faerie said. Suni took of the cloke and reveiled yellow and purple wings.

"I was just keeping a low profile.But I should be asking where the red clothes came from,you look like my sister!"Suni said. Kassa couldn't beleave it, she had been talking to a faerie all that time and did not know it.Then the other faerie aproched her

"My name is jinkies",she said."Just Call me Jinks.Let me have the shard Kassa" she said it so gently,Kassa handed her the the shard. Jinkies through it up in the air and as it fell down it disapeared in a puff a smoke.

"You helped me Destroy a graet, evil I thank you...Kassa"She said "Please, come live with us" murmering the words under her breath. Kassa only thought about the citadel, thare was nothing for her...thare. She exepted jinkies offer.Suni went home and told kassa to come over any time, and as Icy and Jinkies went in, Kassa looked into the woods that feeling returned. this time the glare felt diferent, conforting,but still Kassa ran into the house.. Jinkies's neohome was nice. It had one garden a room made out of jelly one plane bamboo room that a lupe and Icy Blue Breez shared and a small stone room Jinkies gave to her. On the first night in her new home she new something was wrong. the lights flickered all day, but only in her room! she heard noices at night and then...thare was a crash from the garden. She walked out side and felt like she was being watched...Again!. Sitting on jinkies' table was a letter that read, "Dear Kassa, You must return to the Darigan Citadel. The lives of others rest in your hands...be carefull...danger awaits.

sincerly,

...like you need to know...now"


	5. In the woods

Kassa soon noticed something on the ground, a saber? she picked it up and looked at it, her reflection was in a purplish glow. The handle was coverd in jewels, they sparkled in the moonlight.

Kassa held in her hand the very sword that her enemy, she never new, once wealded

"Kassa, whats going on?" jinkies called.The words echoed in her mind that was exectly what she wanted to know. Kassa ran to her room and tucked the sword under her bed. she ran back out to the garden,

"Your swab bush was knocked over!" She called. Jinkies ran to the garden.

"What! who did this?"

"Probebly a meerca." Icy Blue said. she had just got up out of bed and her feathers were messed up,nothing compared to the first time she saw her,with a glow to every thing, now she looked like a tired, normal, girl, about Kassa's age. Jinkies picked up the limp bush

"Some one stepped on it!" she yelled, then her voice calmed"All right every body go back to bed we'll deal with this in the morning." Kassa went to her room but before she left she noticed something on the table,jewelry,Something strange was going on.something very strange. She went in and packed her stuff she was gunna' find Mr."Like you need to know" weather he liked it or not. She stormed out of the house talking to her self if thats what you'd want to call it.

"Like you nead to know...NOW." She mimiked

"what a creep! and he OBVIOUSLY thinks he's cool!

Oooooh! Mister Tall Dark and Handsome. not! what a creep! What…..a……creep!

Well I am going to GET him...wow. what am I saying that he might be a SHE!

...Some one's whatching me again! Show your self you….you jerk!"

With one word a mutent lenny came out of a bush.

"I haven't been following you, well I have but only for a few minuets, HE has been following you though time!" It said, "of coures you do fit the description of who I'm looking for, long hair, green fur...your a girl...That gender really narrows down my search!"

"Its nice to know that there are plenty of creeps left in the world." Kassa said calmly, then quickly reached for the saber. she could see her self grabbing the beautiful weapon and teaching that bird a lesson, her dream did not become a reality, however. She could not get the sword out of the scabord, then once she did get it out, it was to heavy to hold, so she tucked it back in.

the lenny walked up to her.

"This is the part were you run around in circles yelling for help." it wisperd. Then from out of nowere a shadow aisha apeared. she aproched the lenny and said,

"No, this is the part were YOU run in circles and SCREAM for your mommy!


	6. After the story ends

Well, my story is over now……..now I will make a sequal! I originally planned to put this in the NT. But SnowFlake has always hated me. I hope you didn't mind and miss spelled words. I wrote this a LONG time ago. The sequal should be up soon.


End file.
